guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill point
Rename to Skill Point? seeing a constant error on wiki pointing to Skill Point instead of Skill point. We should probably correct this by making this article conform to the rest of the wiki with proper case. --Draygo Korvan 12:14, 2 May 2006 (CDT) : . — Stabber ✍ 12:20, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Not really people are still going to make that same editing mistake. I think it would be simpler to rename this article as Skill Point and edit all previous articles to point there instead of here. --Draygo Korvan 12:25, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Unless you can document the game using "Skill Point" exactly, your pleas fall on deaf ears. — Stabber ✍ 12:27, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Hero Panel there happy? --Draygo Korvan 12:33, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I cleaned up all the old links in all the articles to point here instead of Skill point. --Draygo Korvan 14:50, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Quests? Anyone know the post searing quests that offer 1 skill point for a reward? Can't seem to find any. Might be wise to add them here too if there are any. Soadlink 00:09, 6 January 2007 (CST) :The Primary quests in Cantha give skill points. I don't think any of the others in Cantha do. I don't know about any of the other areas. Spectrus 22:16, 21 January 2007 (CST) After Level 20 The statement that after Level 20 one Skill Point is accrued every 15,000 XP is not entirely true - this only applies after virtual level 23. Should the page be changed to reflect this, or is it too nitpicky? -- Quizer 10:39, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I think it will get too confusing for most ppl of we add that. 212.123.182.97 09:41, 19 February 2007 (CST) PvP Characters Skill points accrued on PvP characters can't be used for anything, right?Tycn 03:39, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Right. --Fyren 03:43, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Could we do something about the skill points on PvP Characters? Turn in 10 for 10k Balthazar perhaps --70.105.21.143 22:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Hero skill points In Nightfall in order to get new skills for your PvE heroes, you must get Hero skill points. The problem for me is I don't know how to acquire these. Anyone know? :Try the hero skill point article. --Fyren 01:02, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Max Number of skill points max # of points is what? does it go past 99? Yes, the number of skill points can go to triple digits. Image:100 Skill Points.jpg -- Barca 03:24, 8 February 2008 (MDT) :: So what happen at 999 ? I presume that someone should already have reached this limit by now...DeoX 10:41, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think 1024 is a more likely breakpoint. But I don't see why it couldn't go to both 5 and 6 digits. GW-Viruzzz 11:10, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Skillpoints rewards in Elona Quests Dear all, I checked the wiki database for nf and i didnt find any primary quests that gave skillpoint rewards... Someone check the correctness of 20 skill points from elona quests? Furthermore, i wonder if any tyria post-searing quests give skillpoints. Can anyone please clarify? Thanks! Skill Points after Level 20 So basically whats the point of them after level 20? Sure you could just buy all the skills for fun, but they are pretty useless. Apart from buying skills and consumables, Skills Points after Lvl 20 just accumalate more and more. Why not make better use for them? In NF you can buy 'Hero Skill Points'for a platinum. Why not do the reverse? Maybe after level 20, you could sell each Skill Point for like 250 gold? What does everyone else think? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Khazad Guard ( ) }. Star of Transference (T/ ) 23:25, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Here's a longer response than Entropy's. To answer your first question, the number skills by profession varies between about 90 and 140 and honestly all reasonable players should have most, if not every single one, of their primary profession skills simply to be flexible and fill any role. (I'm starting to get sick of eles trying to do quests with Destroyers and not being able to setup for anything other than nuking.) Not to mention, most builds use skills from one's secondary profession which adds more skills that you should have. Further, the skill hunter titles require large amounts of skill points and people just enjoyed capping even before the title system was introduced. And remember before tomes, there was no way to acquire skills without skill points. Yes, it's perfectly possible to play through the game using only the skill points allotted from the first 20 levels and from missions, but it's unreasonable and quite limiting to think acquiring skills is "pretty useless" and just "for fun". Without using tomes, right now, could you setup for a non-cookie-cutter build if that's what your party wanted? (rhetorical question) :To your second group of questions, I think the whole consumables system was Anet's response to exactly what you're saying. And you're just blowing it off when it's only 2 weeks old! You can't sell your skill points directly (which I admit might be nice), but at least now you can turn your skills points into commodities that can be bought and sold. I don't know how big this market will be since EOTN is still too new, but at least the option exists now. We'll need to wait and see how it goes. BigAstro 00:00, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Link to campaign or to mission overviews? If I'm reading about how to get more skill points, I am likely familiar with the campaigns, but not with the list of missions...so, I prefer the linkages as follows: **25 in Prophecies (1 point awarded for each of 25 missions) Currently links to campaign **25 in Prophecies (1 point awarded for each of 25 missions) Prefer links to overview Or am I missing the reason why this should link to campaigns instead? --''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' 23:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense, since in that context it is really referring to Prophecies Missions etc. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:39, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Detailed costs of skill points I didn't put this in the article b/c I doubt that many ppl are that interested. So, for those who dig gory details: *Skills 1-6: Cost Increment = 10 : 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100 *Skills 7-10: Cost Increment = 25 : 125, 150, 175, 200 *Skills 11-14: Cost Increment = 50 : 250, 300, 350, 400 *Skills 15-18: Cost Increment = 75 : 475, 550, 625, 700 *Skills 19-21: Cost Increment = 100 : 800, 900, 1000 — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC)